Good can come from Secrets
by xXxMistressChaosxXx
Summary: Kagome has a secret,Inuyasha states the obvious, Sesshomarus got feelings for someone, and something good may come of all this.
1. she's not what you think

My first story ever so no suing, insulting, or mobbing if you don't like it so far.

Unfortunately I don't own inuyasha or any of its character, although I'd enjoy the company of a certain inu-youk…got to love Sesshomaru

Chapter 1: She's not what you think

Lately Kagome had been taking a lot of walks and they took longer than usual. Everyone as convinced it had to do with inuyasha who, of course, figured it wasn't important as long as she came back.

"I'm going for a walk okay" Kagome said as she stood and dusted her clothes "I'll be back in a little while"

"Kagome why are you taking so many long walks?" asked Sango, curious and worried for her sister. "It's like you're out there more than here."

"I know, but sometimes I just need to be alone." she said

"But u took Shippo sometimes." Miroku said

"I said sometimes." She said. Then looked at Shippo "This is one of those times; sorry Shippo baby."

"Its ok mamma." said Shippo slightly sad.

"Okay guys I'm going, bye!" kagome raced out of the campsite 'I have to hurry the sun is staring to set'. She thought to herself. When she reached a sufficient spot she quickly stripped herself of any clothes and jewelry and concentrated.

'Damn' Sesshomaru thought as he ran with his demon speed in a hurry to get from Jakken and his ward. 'My stupid half brothers wench is near.' he mentally cursed. He was in no mood to fight the whelp. He sniffed the air and was not surprised to find she was alone and pretty far from Inuyasha. 'So he's let his wench run around alone'

For some reason ha felt a twinge of jealousy and hurt when he thought of the miko as his brother's property. It annoyed him to no end. He was the most feared and respected youki in the world, yet here he was, jealous of a half breed and a human ningen; a miko no less!

He decided to see why she was alone. He kept running in the same direction of her scent. He was finally at the clearing where she was and was met with a sight to behold. The miko was clad in what she was born in…_nothing. _He noticed she had grapefruit like breast yet look soft like pillows. They looked so full, plump, and were begging to be sucked. His eyes traveled down her luscious curves, down past her hips that he wished he could hold, to her…oh kami…her nether lips. He noted with surprise that the black curls were cut into an 8 point star. She had a body and looks that any women would kill foe and could make the god of beauty green with envy demoness could

He watched her closely as she started to chant she started to glow blue. He couldn't believe what he saw now. It was unbelievable; he couldn't understand how it was possible.

'This cannot be' he thought to himself 'she must have used a spell for this'

Oops sorry had to leave it like this if I didn't I wouldn't get to see that disappointed look on your face…don't kill me!!! I promise I'll give you a new chapter asap so read and reveiw!!!! ^-^


	2. secrets revealed

Sorry it took so long my computer was being picky on who it'd work for… STUPID COMPUTER!!!!

Anyways I'm so proud I got my first review and they liked it. So f n relieved.

Again I don't own inuyasha & co. enjoy!!!

'**Beast talking'**

"Regular talking" or 'thinking'

Previously: He watched her closely as she started to chant she started to glow blue. He couldn't believe what he saw now. It was unbelievable; he couldn't understand how it was possible.

'This cannot be' he thought to himself 'she must have used a spell for this'

Chapter 2: secrets revealed

Even though he was smarter than most he still couldn't process this. In place of the girl, standing proud with its head held high stood a dog demon. It was at least 20ft tall; mostly black and faded to a dark blue on the legs and tail. A pale gray 8 point star took residence on its head and two red stripes on its cheeks. Its fur looked soft and sleek and it shined in the sun. His beast howled and purred at the sight.

'**Even in her true form she is exquisitely beautiful' **his beast drooled in pleasure.

"Indeed" he said. Then he realized he'd said it out loud. He turned his attention back to the clearing to see if she had heard him but she was gone. He figured she ran off so he turned to head back to his ward and his retainer. When he turned to leave she was standing there looking at him with big beautiful light gray eyes. If he wasn't who he was he probably would've jumped and yelled in surprise at her close proximity. Instead he asked himself 'how long has she been there and why hadn't I sensed her?'

"Good question Lord Sesshomaru." she said then bowed. She noticed he just stood there and stared his emotionless stare. "You know, you should return the formality"

"This Sesshomaru does not bow to any low rank youki" he said venomously "now why could I not sense you and why are you in demon form when you are a human."

Now Kagome was mad "All you males are the same no matter what species youki, hanyou, or human! It's always what you want what you need, screw everybody else my shit is more important! You and your brother are exactly the same all you do is demand stuff that you don't deserve!" she fumed as her aura swelled around her. Sesshomaru was nearly knocked over with the raw power of her miko and youki ability combined. Her power almost surpassed his, almost. He then listened as she continued her rant "and is that any way to treat the princess and heir to the eastern lands!"

He nearly missed that last part of her speech. He replayed her speech in his mind to make sure he heard rite. Then it hit him, how could he be so stupid as to not pay attention to that?! Him of all people; he has good eyes and a memory to match. He was even part of the youki counsel how could he not know?! She even had the crest of the east in the middle of her forehead for kami-sake! But what shocked him more is she was the first person to stand up to him. She was even the first women to _not _throw her body at him to mate with.

He was against bowing for her but did it anyways with a growl that threatened death. She didn't seem deterred by it she just frowned at him, not even the slightest scent of fear on her. After all formality was done he wanted his questions answered "now answer this Sesshomaru's questions"

Kagome turned and started walking away while saying "you know speaking in third person isn't proper English, I figured you had an instructor that taught you this" she heard him growl but he couldn't see the smirk she had as she continued "you should stop, Rin is starting to do it."

He continued to stare at her while she was walking away until he noticed her firm, plump ass. Her tail swayed like a cats then settled over her shoulder. Then he heard 'Come on, follow me if you want answers, baka.' In his head?

He used his youki speed to catch up to her then replied with a growl "This Sesshomaru is by no means a baka!"

"Well if you were as smart as they say you are then you would have followed instead of watching my ass as I walked away, baka!"

"You try my patience women" Sesshomaru growled

"Oh put a muzzle on it puppy we're here." she said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. They sat down and Kagome waited for him to ask his questions but he just sat there she raised an eyebrow at him "if you don't ask anything I can't answer your questions"

He still just sat there his stare intensified until she got sick of it "it's like my mom says 'a closed mouth doesn't get fed'." He finally stopped staring and looked as though he were thinking then finally asked "where are you from, your outfit suggest your not from around here?"

"Your right but I was born here just not in this time period." She paused "I assume you know of the bone eaters well in the forest of Inuyasha? Well it has another name 'the well of destiny'. I travel through that well to get here. The well takes me to my mother who lives 500 years into the future. My mother owns a market on the other side. Being that your lord of the western lands I know you know my father Lord Echigo Kuromaru?"

"Yes" he said "but if they live in different time periods how were you conceived?"

"When my father fell down the well he injured himself and-"

"How did he injure himself with such a short fall, a human may get injured but not an inu-youki."

"It's considered rude to interrupt." She said glaring "a village in the west of my father's lands broke out into chaos it took awhile to find the cause and straighten it out. When he got everything back in order he was exiting the village when he spotted some fire lizards trying to make some pups that lived near the village their diner. Unfortunately they had rejuvenation abilities so when he was finally done with them he was badly injured and was healing slowly. He was on his way back to the castle when he fell down the well."

"Continue" he said with an uninterested look.

"On my moms side she found him passed out in the shrine in the bottom of the well. Sense she was only a female human she didn't have the strength to carry him out the well so she just got some pillows and blankets for him to rest on and keep warm, she dressed his wounds and fed him. Eventually neither wanted to leave the other their love became to strong so he mated her and I was conceived. Although their separated they do visit each other when she visits him she uses a spell to look demon. When he visits her he uses a spell to look human."

"If he was full demon and your mother was human you should be a hanyou."

"I know" She stated "My family is full of monks and mikos that kind of power combined with a demon as powerful as my father caused me to be born in true form."

He was shocked, there has never been a female born in true form in history she was the first. She was truly powerful indeed, but he had to know how long she was that way. "How long were you in true form before you took on your humanoid form?"

"Almost a full two weeks" she stated proudly "what about you?"

"Two and a half weeks" he said. He was truly astounded that a female was so powerful although he'd never show it. He could tell she was impressed with him too by the look of awe in her eyes. He noticed her eyes look like a sparkling silver instead of dull gray when the sun hit them. She smelt of honey-milk and apple blossoms, her skin a milky white and looked soft.

'**Her scent is intoxicating, I wonder if she taste as good as she smells. I want to taste her.'**

'Calm yourself I don't want this female'

'**You lie! She is powerful, smart, and a beauty no other female can match and. sniff. And she's going into heat'**

'I know she is but I do _not _wish mate her'

'**Your arousal grows yet you continue to lie to yourself. If you will not mate her then I will my self'**

His beast raged to get out to clam the female before him. Kagome was getting worried she could see the conflict Sesshomaru was having with his beast; she knew it was because of her scent so she masked it. She saw the battle starting to slow and his eyes returning to normal. She look at the sky and noticed the sun was about to vanish. She turned to the demon lord.

"Inuyasha will start looking for me if I don't go." she said with a sad look "I didn't get to run. You owe me. See you next time Sesshy"

She stood, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and ran off into the forest leaving a shook Sesshomaru behind. He turned and left to find his ward and retainer while thinking over what just happened. That kiss was electric, and the feel of her breast against him was overwhelming, her voice was angelic and could bring any man to their knees. Is hard on was becoming unbearably painful.

He let out a frustrated growl from his still increasing need 'I need to find a cold river'.

Before she was in range of Inuyasha's smell she reinforced her concealing spell then walked into the clearing. She said nothing as she walked into the camp. She sat down, grabbed an extra water bottle, a pot, and started cooking. She pretended she didn't notice inuyasha sniffing her until she turned.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing!" she yelled. She noticed after he was done sniffing he wrinkled his nose. "What? Do I smell bad?"

She proceeded to sniff her hair and her under-arms.

"You smell like Sesshomaru" he stated. She decided to play dumb.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." he looked uncertain. "You two didn't…um…you know?"

"Inuyasha" she said in an angry tone giving him a look. He knew that look very well; she got that look right before she'd 'sit' him. Then it changed and looked positively evil "yes we did inuyasha and I loved every minute of it. Kami he's so big and it feels sooo good when he's in me, making me scream his names to the heavens!!!"

Everybody was shocked at this except Shippo who looked confused and Miroku who had a lecherous look. Unknown to them a certain golden eyed inuyoki was watching the whole thing, shocked that a female could say such things.

"How could you?" inuyasha said hurt.

"Inuyasha, you baka! I didn't do anything your brother! What kind of women do you think I am; do I look like some whore that'll just throw my body at the first guy that asks! I can't believe you Inuyasha would even think I'd do something like that let alone with your brother!" she fumed "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT!!!"**

After a sufficient crater was formed with a hanyou inside, she went back to cooking. Camp went by normally with Sango and Kagome talking, Shippo and Kilala (I'm spelling it how it sound so sticks out tongue) playing, the lecherous monk unconscious from a blow to the head from Sango's boomerang, and inuyasha in a tree. Thing went on until every one went to sleep for the nigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: **Wow you know if I didn't know any better I'd think Sesshomaru was gay with all the episodes with him in them. I mean he seems too manly to be gay but in that episode where he sees kagome naked in the river and the one where kagura was nearly naked in front of him he didn't seem moved at all. Then again he is good at hiding his emotions. He could've had a hard on and nobody would know……oh well this is my story and I can make them do what ever I want them to do so take that!!!

What's in the next chapter you ask…quit being nosy you'll have to wait to see like everybody else!!!


	3. Dreams, Issues, and Meeting Daddy

I'm getting a little discouraged I only 4 total (2 for each chapter). C'mon people tell your friends and even people you don't know to read this story!!!!

Any ways I'd like to give my eternal thanks to the people who read and reviewed

**Keo-chan: thank you and I'm sorry I couldn't find out what episode it was I checked every where…except a comic convention.**

**Esh Napoleen: I'm glad you reviewed both chapters. I'm feelin allots love from ya.**

**Meagan consor: thank you soo much I'm glad you like it.**

Thank you all, you are the reason I'm continuing with this. I need more reviews, I'll give you more chapters at a faster rate if I get at least 5 for each chapter. Any way on with the story!!

I don't own inuyasha T.T if I did Sesshomaru and Kouga would never leave my bed…..room my bed room… I swear we'd just play _PS3_ and my _wii _

**Sesshomaru: I smell your lie**

**Miroku: and my hentai senses are going crazy**

**Kouga: what **_**would **_**we do if we just stayed in **_**your**_** room???**

**SM101 :( blushes) enough! (Sweat drop -.-') lets just get on with the story geez!!! **

**~*~**

**Recap:** "You smell like Sesshomaru" he stated. She decided to play dumb.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." he looked uncertain. "You two didn't…um…you know?"

"Inuyasha, you baka! I didn't do anything your brother! What kind of women do you think I am; do I look like some whore that'll just throw my body at the first guy that asks! I can't believe you Inuyasha would even think I'd do something like that let alone with your brother!" she fumed "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT!!!"**

After a sufficient crater was formed with a hanyou inside, she went back to cooking. Camp went by normally with Sango and Kagome talking, Shippo and Kilala (I'm spelling it how it sound so sticks out tongue) playing, the lecherous monk unconscious from a blow to the head from Sango's boomerang, and inuyasha in a tree. Thing went on until every one went to sleep for the nigh.

~*~

Chapter 3: Dreams, Issues, and Meeting Daddy

Sesshomaru couldn't top thinking about her. The swish of her hair, the sway of her hips, the way her body screamed of raw untamed female power. He had to have her.

'Why is my nose itching so much?!'

**'It means someone's talking about you'**

'Grr; I should kill whatever unworthy being speaks of me'

**'Don't get mad. It may be good things. It may be kagome talking about you'**

He'd been soaking in a freezing river for 20 minutes and the...um…swelling was just starting to go down. Kami he thought it'd never go down; his hard on was more painful than when he went into heat. He would have taken care of it but he was in no mood to rut with some horny bitch.

**'I'm hungry…let's go hunting'**

'So you decided to tell me this after my bath'

**'I wasn't hungry until now, and besides that wasn't a bath and it's kind of difficult to fight with your arousal'**

'Grr your lucky I'm in the mood for boar and maybe a couple of deer'

**'Ooooh fancy tonight. Let's go'**

After he hunted and had his fill he took a real bath and found a place to rest. He fell into deep slumber thinking about kagome but his mind didn't let him stop.

**DREAM: **_"hello Sesshomaru" kagome said "you called for me"_

_She was smiling seductively at him. He moved quickly and stole her lips in a heated kiss. When he pulled away a look of pure lust was in her eyes. They proceeded to rip each others clothes off as they tumbled to the bed of grass on the forest floor. He trailed kisses down her body and took one nipple in his mouth as his hand massaged the other. Her moans of pleasure encouraging him to continued further. He spread her legs and kissed down her inner thigh until he got to her center. He teasingly flicked the sensitive little bundle of nerves with his tongue. She let out a shocked gasp/moan. His tongue darted into her folds as she cried out and fisted his hair. He slid in one long finger and slowly slid it in and out he started to speed up his administrations as he added two more fingers._

"_SESSHOMARU!!!" she cried out. Her back arched and her hips bucked as her orgasm slammed into her full force. He didn't give her a chance to come down from her orgasmic high. He slammed into her causing another orgasm through her as she cried out her pleasure. He drilled her fast and hard; she begged him to go deeper as she clawed his back. He doubled his speed when he sensed she was close to another climax and he was too. He growled and howled out his climax as he latched his teeth onto her neck, marking her as his._

_END DREAM_

He awoke as soon as the orgasm started. His back arched and his body shuddered and jerked with the pleasure of his release. He looked at himself in horror and disgust. There was a huge wet spot forming on his crotch and traveling down his pants leg. The smell of his arousal hung heavy in the air of the clearing. He stood and ran as quickly as possible out of the clearing, before it filled with horny bitches. He ran as quickly as possible to the nearest hot spring he could smell. The spring he found was divided into two parts by rock wall that was about three feet taller than him. He stripped and walked in with his pants in hand. After he was done with the bothersome task. He sat and soaked as he fell into deep thought.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

**'Seems this woman can make you do anything, even in your dreams. If I recall correctly you haven't done that since you we're…14 in human years?'**

'Shut up or I'll strangle you damnit'

**'How, I'm **_**you**_**. Or did you forget?'**

'If you didn't want her this probably wouldn't have happened'

**'Probably, but for now I have to give you a job well done.'**

'For what'

**'For the dream of course, although I'd rather would have liked it better if it was more wild…primal more back clawing and some blood drawn'**

Him beast sent him and image of kagome and him fucking, both red eyed and nearly covered in blood. Sesshomaru had to admit kagome would probably still look attractive covered in blood and sex crazed, but that's not what he wanted to think about rite now. He heard something like a growl coming from the other side of the rock, and then the scent of apples and a mixture of berries hit his nose.

"Kagome" he said to himself. He stood and jumped to the top of the rock without making a single sound. Both him and his beast drooled at the view they took in. kagome was on her knees bent over with her ass in the air. If only she knew what that position did to him, she was in the perfect submission position for a bitch to be taken by her mate. His eyes flashed red for a few seconds before returning to their normal cold, molten gold. He heard her speak.

"Damn the dream!" she said scrubbing self as she moved deeper into the spring "damn my beast, and damn that goddamn inu youki, damn it all to hell!!!"

He looked at her with shock and confusion, although it didn't show on his face. He continued to listen now wondering why she'd say such things...

"This is a horrible night to dream of fucking and of all people him." She complained "damn western lord can't even leave my alone when I sleep.

She'd mumbled the last part put his youki hearing picked it up and he gave a small smirk. So she's dreamed of my hmm seems my dreams aren't the only ones being haunted. I wonder if her dream was passionate or wild…

"Kami this arousal is unbearable" she said throwing down her rag as it made a splash against the water "and I don't have my teaser"

'Teaser, what the hell was a teaser?' he thought to himself he looked back down at her "you're a very confusing female"

When she stilled he knew he'd said it said it out loud. Then her anger flared out and rolled off her in waves. He heard her chant then he fell of the rock howling in pain. Kagome quickly got dressed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"You...you…**you pervert!**" she yelled "I don't know why I thought you were different. I figured maybe I could trust you, that you more honor than to watch women while bathing but no, you're no better than…than-"

"Kagome?" he asked taking note of her glazed over eyes filled with fear, pain, and held back tears. It looked like she was remembering something that wasn't good.

"I-I-I hate you Sesshomaru!!!" she yelled as she ran off into the forest releasing him from her spell. He shouldn't have cared but for some reason he felt a pain in his chest when she said it, like he just died a little inside.

His beast howled like a male who just lost his mate. For the first time sense his mothers death he felt like…weeping. There was hole in place of his heart was and a feeling of emptiness, darkness, and despair came over him as he whispered her name and a single tear drop fell from his clod, golden eyes.

~*~

She'd made it to the eastern palace a few hours after the sun had fully raised. She approached the gate and was glad to see her two best male friends were guarding it today.

"Hi Namen, hi Tykeemaru" they gave her a strange look then looked at each other and smiled at her. Namen and Tykeemaru raced forward toward her. Namen reached her first and scooped her up into a death hug.

"Okay, bad kitty, put me down" she laughed at the cat demon. She was put down only to be scooped up again into a bear hug by Tykeemaru, a bear demon.

"We've missed you so much, kagome" he said "come on in the six months you've been gone I met my other half, I want you to meet my mate!"

He seemed to beam with pride and happiness as they made it to his hut. They walked in and chatted for a while as they waited for his mate to come in. when his mate did come in her scent lead on that she was pissed and in heat; of course with kagome being a dog demon she smelt it immediately but Tykeemaru's nose isn't as sharp a hers. His mate looked at her then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who's this bitch" she hissed "am I not enough for you, do I not pleasure you enough that you have to go find some filthy whore, answer me damn you!"

Tykeemaru just rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand so she would stop beating on his chest. Kagome just stood there amused, she figured either she was bold, stupid or new and didn't know who she was. Tykeemaru just held his mates hands until she calmed down enough to where she was just glaring at him.

"Izame, this is _princess _Kagome, lord Echigo's daughter" he said slightly "Gomen ne kagome she's only been her for 5 months so she's never seen what you look like"

Izame's face went pale and blank then filled with fear. She couldn't believe she'd said the about the princess! She dropped to her knees and bowed while stammering a string of apologizes other things about dishonoring and spare me and other things like that.

"It's ok" kagome said "I understand my heats are like ten times worse, ask Tykeemaru you probably wouldn't have a mate if it hadn't been for 15 of the strongest guards"

"I know the mood swings suck" Izame said "and don't get me started on the cramps"

"Yea and then there's the fact of the ruined underwear"

Tykeemaru cleared his throat loudly not comfortable with their conversation. Izame turned and smile at her mate seductively. "Aw did I make you uncomfortable, well how about I-"

She whispered the rest but kagome heard it and saw Tykeemaru's eyes flash red for a second with lust before returning to their normal brown color. He turned to see kagome leaving, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder giving them some privacy. She traveled up the path that leads to the castle picking a flower to match the purple leaves on her black and silver kimono. When she finally reached the castle she masked her scent and aura the followed her father's scent to his study. She silently opened the door to see him working on some papers. She used her youki speed to sneak up behind and him she was about to yell to scare him.

"Hell, Kagome." He said "it's good to see you back"

"How'd you know I was there" she said "I remembered to mask my aura this time and didn't make a sound!"

"Kagome I'm your father" he said turning around in his chair "I will always now your there plus you left the door open like you usually do"

"No fair" she pouted

"I see you still pout like a child" he chuckled "that was always the cutest thing when you were but a pup and your cheeks would turn red"

"Father I'm not a pup anymore"

"I know" he said "you're a women now…a women old enough to mate and-"

"I know I know" she said "old enough to mate and give you grandchildren, you bring that up whenever we get into a discussion about mating, father"

"I can't help it I want a grandchild and I'm sure your mother wants one too"

"Yea but she doesn't bring it up half as much as you do"

She then felt the presence of the one youki she didn't want to meet, Sesshomaru. She let out a little growl towards him then began speaking to her father in Spanish

_: Father what is he doing here:_

_: We are discussing the upcoming ball...why are you upset by his presence:_

_: No reason father:_

_: Don't lie to me kagome:_

_: I do not wish to speak of it:_

Sesshomaru stood wondering what they were speaking in a language he'd never heard of (Spanish wasn't around back then). He walked over to his seat and waited for them to finish. He noticed the frown on lord Echigo's face and the quick glance at him. It seemed they were done when Kagome stood and left the room.

"we're all doomed if its that time of the month _again_" Echigo mumbled to himself then turned to see Sesshomaru looking at the door a sad look on his face "lord Sesshomaru I must request that we pick this meeting tomorrow, I must speak with my daughter, I will have a servant show you to your usual room and I will see you shortly in the dinning hall."

Sesshomaru just nodded, stood and bowed before following the servant out. His thoughts drifted to Kagome, he wished she had never said those 3 words to him and he prayed she didn't mean them. He couldn't stand the thought of her actually hating him. It still bothered him that he felt for her but it only bothered him a small bit. No matter what he did to try and convince himself it didn't matter what she thought he still felt the hurt. His beast wouldn't talk to him anymore unless it was growling about how it was his fault she hated them. He mentally sighed as he entered his room and lay on his bed. Lately the bed in his palace seemed like an endless sea of Emptiness of emptiness and this one was no different. He'd picture kagome there beside him, naked with only the covers on and it helped but not much, since she wasn't really there He decided to take a nap before it was time for him to go to the dinning hall.

~*~

"Kagome please tell me what troubles you about Sesshomaru" lord Echigo pleaded " did he do something to hurt you, please talk to me"

"Father" Kagome said with annoyance "how many time do I have to tell you it's nothing, nothings wrong, lets just drop it ok!"

"Ok" he sighed "I swear you're as stubborn as your mother."

Kagome sighed once he left she didn't want to talk about this to her father, if she did it would ruin any business between him and the western land and she didn't want to talk with her mother about it because she would tell her father. She just wanted to sleep it'd been a long day, she was getting minor cramps, plus she had to go get her mother in the morning. She couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru as she drifted into sleep.

She awoke an hour latter and got ready for dinner. She decided to go with a midnight blue kimono; it had silver on the cuffs and black dog at the bottom howling up at silver stars that went up, over her shoulder and down her back. She put her hair up into a high ponytail so it was out of her way and let her long, layered bang cover one eye. She walked out to her privet garden that was on her balcony and picked a silver flower. It was a special flower that only bloomed for two weeks a year, but her mother taught her how to get them to bloom for at least a week every month.

She started walking down the hall, on the way she saw Sesshomaru looking at a picture. She sighed and walked up to him. She saw him looking at a picture of her mother and father when they were her age. They looked so happy and in love; her mother looked a lot like her at that age with the exception that her mother was slightly less curvy than kagome and her face was rounder. Kagome looked at the youki next to her and decided it was now or never.

"Sesshomaru I must apologize for what I said." She said. He looked at her but she continued to stare at the painting "I do not hate you. The situation just brought forward some memories I'm not very fond of."

"May I ask of those memories" he said. Inside his beast was overjoyed that she didn't actually hate him and at the fact that he still had a chance to court her. He saw her turn to him a distant look I her eyes before she replied.

"I will not tell you, here meet me in the garden an hour after dinner and I shall tell you then" and with that she walked away to the dinning hall he stood there staring for a few minutes before following as well. When he arrived he bowed to them and sat down. The food was served. Kagome and her father but he was confused as to what they were talking about he was what was a TV, an I-pod, computer, algebra, and playstation; what kind of sport was basket ball, who is Souta, and the hell was a mall?!

Kagome took note of his confusion and decided to show him what an I-pod was. He saw her pull out a tiny red rectangle and hand it to him. He saw a little screen that had words on it he read the first few _ICP: the neden game, my chemical romance: Helena, T-pain: low, Jamie fox: just like me, _and _V.I.C ft soulja boy: get silly_.

"What is ICP and T-pain?" he asked

"Those are the names of bands and singers, and those" she said pointing to the words next to the names "are the names of the songs they sing would you like to hear one?" he nodded. She pulled some headphones from her sleeves and plugged them into the I-pod. She told him to stick them on his ears as she changed the song.

"Hmm, ooh" she said smiling "I think you'll like this song"

_Can you feel it oh shit_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing broken your servant I kneel (will you give in to me?) It seems whats left of my human side is slowly changing in me (will you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes violently it changes (oh no) there is no turning back now you've woken up the demon in me_

_[Chorus]_

_Come on, get up get down with the sickness [repeat x3] open up your hate and let into me come on, get up get down with the sickness you mother get up come on get down with the sickness you fucker get up come on get down with the sickness madness is the gift that has been given tome_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising don't try to deny what you feel (will you give in to me?) It seems that all that is good is dying, and is decaying in me (will you give in to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes living with these changes (oh no) the world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me_

_[Chorus]_

_(And when I dream) [Repeat x4] no mommy, don't do it again don't do it again I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy I promise no mommy don't hit me why do you have to hit me like that mommy? don't do it your hurting me why do you have to be such a bitch why don't you why don't you just fuck off and die why don't you just fuck off and die why cant you just leave here and die never stick your hand in my face again bitch fuck you! I don't need this shit you stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore how would you like to see how it feels mommy here it comes get ready to die_

_Come on, get up get down with the sickness [repeat x3] open up your hate and let into me come on, get up get down with the sickness you mother get up come on get down with the sickness you fucker get up come on get down with the sickness madness has now come over me_

He gave a small smirk at the end of the song. She was right he liked the song, although it was scary how it seemed to be about his life. His mother started to drink a lot after she found out about his father cheating on her with Inuyasha's mother and it just got worse when she found out Inuyasha's mother way human and pregnant. She started abusing him in her drunken state then cry over his shoulder screaming 'why with a human' and 'why can't I be enough for him'. He blamed half of it on his father for not loving his mother and half of it on Inuyasha's human whore of a mother. He'd ended up hating his father for destroying his mother and sleeping with a human; hating hanyous and humans. His happy childhood had ended when his father moved Inuyasha's mother in the day after his mother died. He shut down and became the cold, heartless, youki he is today.

He handed the device back to her; she tucked it into her sleeves and looked up. She was about to say something until their yes met, all word were lost as they gazed deeply into the other's eyes. She felt as though she'd burst into flames b how heated his gaze was. His eyes burned with curiosity, mystery, passion, lust, and…_love_? Her eyes held nervousness and uncertainty along with what was in his eyes. Their gaze kept going until she looked away. She stood and excused herself and left s he watched her look away.

When he turned his attention to lord Echigo he noted the knowing smirk on his lips. Sesshomaru raised a brow in question when lord Echigo began to speak.

"Do you love her?" he asked

"I do not know what you mean" he replied "this Sesshomaru loves no one"

"Right" Echigo said in a non-believing tone "let me tell you something, from an old and wise lord to a young one. When I met Kagome's mother I was just like you cold and refusing to love anyone especially a human. But after awhile her mother broke down the barriers around my heart and made it beat ounce more but I was too stubborn to admit I loved her. I broke her heart every time I told her I would never love any one. One day she came and told me that she agreed to go live with her aunt forever over seas and be leaving in seven days but I kept being stubborn until I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. I caught her just before she was about to leave. I finally told her I loved her and did the one thing I vowed I'd kill myself before I'd do it; I begged, I begged her not to go, not to leave me and that I was sorry for all the pain I caused her. I would have lost her if I waited any longer."

"What are you implying?" Sesshomaru asked

"Im not_ implying_ anything" he said standing "Im _telling _you don't hide your emotions. If you wait to long to speak up you just might lose the best thing that could ever happen to you, you can only make a women wait for so long until they get sick of it and leave and you'll be the one left wondering what could have been."

He politely bowed and left Sesshomaru there thinking over what he'd said. Even as he lay in bed lord Echigo's words echoed trough his mind _'If you wait to long to speak up you just might lose the best thing that could ever happen to you, you can only make a women wait for so long until they get sick of it and leave and you'll be the one left wondering what could have been.'. _His mind kept going over it until his mind drifted into the darkness of sleep.

**Sm101: I hope you liked the story cause write now its 5am and I just finished typing so you better appreciate this. Especially I had to listen to Kouga and Sesshomaru bug me about what we'd be doing if I kept them in my bed room.**

**Kouga: just answer us and we'll leave you alone!**

**Sm101: fine! We'd play cards and twister, happy**

**Sesshomaru: the twister parts a lie.**

**Sm101: no it's not because it's a form of twister only it's a lot more fun…HENTAI…. SLAP**

**Miroku: rubs red hand print ah sweet pain.**

**Sm101: so you like pain, huh? Sango! Kagome!**

**Sango & Kagome: yea?**

**Sm101: Miroku can't keep his hands of my backside.**

**Kagome : glares at monk then beats him up**

**Sango: Miroku! Beats up monk**

**Kouga: so what kind of form is this twister?**

**Sm101: oh look at that Im running out of room to type! Bye to all my readers I have to get busy on chapter 4 and drive Miroku to the hospital **_**again, and **_**buy a cage and some handcuffs. Remember R&R… I didn't mean rest and relax I meant read and review! -.-. **


	4. a sexual encounter and an unhappy hanyou

**Sm101: ok I'm back. So Miroku just got released from the hospital after recovering from a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured leg; I got my handcuffs and now sesshy is handcuffed to a chair...I hand to put sutures on the cuffs or he'd break them, and Kouga's in a cage pouting made specially for youki. Of course I put them like that before me, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame went to the mall.**

**Sesshomaru: why are we the only ones trapped?**

**Sm101: your not, inuyasha, and Miroku are tied up too**

**Kouga: why us?**

**Sm101: caused the girls and I wanted it that way, although I don't know why Ayame chose a cage for you I told her to get hand cuffs and sutures like I did for sesshy and kagome did for inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru: …sesshy…**

**Sm101: or do you prefer fluffy?**

**Sesshomaru: growl**

**Sm101: I love it when you growl…anyways on with the story!!!**

**~*~**

**Chapter 4: sexual encounter, and an unhappy hanyou**

He sat there staring at the ceiling of his bed, thinking of ways to court her. It just dawned on him that they never got to speak in the gardens; they all went to sleep after dinner. He smelt her scent coming down the hall fast he got up and walked into the hallway he turned to where she was coming from and was hit with so much force he fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes he was staring into light gray ones, then he noticed lips upon his. He then kissed her back as his hand traveled lower down her back.

"HENTAI!!!" she screamed then slapped him "how dare you touch my ass you pervert!!!"

He looked at her incredulously while touching the red area on his cheek. No women had ever slapped him for fear of the consequences. His anger was rising as he stared at her. His beast raged telling him to put her in her place and force her into submission. He growled at her menacingly

"Shut up you over grown, flea infested pup!" she growled "sometimes I wish I couldn't here your thoughts! How dare you and your beast think you can have me whenever you want, how dare you think you can have me at all! I will never let you take me; I don't care if you have good looks or money. You can't have me ever."

The shouting had gathered a crowd of servants but they quickly scattered when the two arguing youki glared at them. After that kagome stormed quickly down the hall and around the corner, about 15 seconds later there was aloud crash and more shouting could be heard.

"Watch it, wench!"

"Fuck you, frog legs!"

"Stupid whore!" then silence that lasted a minute then a loud crack then a lot of smashing, thuds, and yelling.

"YOU DARE CALL THIS KAGOME A WHORE!" **smash**! "AT LEAST SOMEONE WOULD WANT TO LAY WITH ME!" **crack! **"I BET EVEN A FEMALE OF YOUR SPECIES, EVEN ONES LOWER THEN YOURS, WOULDN'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU, LET ALONE LAY WITH YOU!!!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU, HELP ME!!!!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO GET BEAT BY ME!" she growled "BUT LUCKY FOR YOU IM FEELING GENOUROUS!!!"

The hall was filled with squawks of pain and numerous crashes, thuds, slams, and the sound of shattering pottery. Then a black and blue Jakken came flying around the corner into the wall. Sesshomaru was too busy thinking of how sexy kagome looked when she was mad. Her face flushed and red, her eyes burning with fury, and the cute little wrinkle she got over her nose. He wanted to rip of her clothes and ravish her right there until they both were too tiered to move.

"Jakken" he said in his emotionless tone

"Yes, milord" Jakken said "what can your faithful and humble retainer do for you"

"Go to the western palace and pick two roses, one red and one black and silver" he said "and Jakken"

"Yes, milord?" Jakken asked

"Make sure they're the best ones or I will have your head" he said while walking away. "And bring Rin"

"Y-y-yes, milord! This lowly Jakken will not disappoint you!" he squawked as he went to do as ordered.

~*~

Sesshomaru decided to go pay a visit to kagome he walked towards her room and sensed a barrier, which would explain why he couldn't smell or sense her. He walked to her door and noticed it was cracked slightly. He peaked in and fell to his knees at the sight. Lying on the bed kimono wide open was Kagome; one hand massaging her right breast and the other hand rubbing her core. Her body coated in a slight mist of sweat and her face flushed with pleasure. His hakama's became painfully too tight for his taste. He wanted to leave and give hr privacy but at the same time he wanted to stay; besides his beast wouldn't let him leave. She stopped and leaned over the side of her bed, reaching into her nightstand she pulled out what looked like a ball with a string that attached it to an oval shaped thing.

'What the hell is that' he asked, it began to buzz, he watched as she began stroking her core with it. He watched as she shivered and moaned. Her hip began to buck as she tried to hold back a moan, her hands picking up the pace, rubbing harder, faster. Her hips buck wildly as her climax came close her moan becoming slightly louder, until her back arched and her juices flowed out on to her hand and the bed. Her lip bled a little from biting down so hard trying, but not really successfully, muffling her cries of pleasure. She lay there panting trying to calm down from her high, her eyes glazed over.

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed; he admitted he was extremely pleased to have seen such an incredibly sexy sight but he was still bothered him that it was not him giving her pleasure. He stood trying to resist stroking himself to relieve the painful arousal he was currently wearing. He decided it was time for a trip to the hot springs as he headed down the corridor. His beast wouldn't let him forget what she had been doing long enough to get his arousal down.

He walked into the hot springs and stripped; he stepped in and slid down with a content sigh. He let his eyes drift then they shot open five minutes later; he was panting cursing his beast for not letting him have a moment of peace. His beast sent him wave after wave of images. At first with Kagome pleasing herself then of him tasting her, teasing her, fucking her into oblivion. He decided since he couldn't relax he might as well wash himself. He shifted and let out a moan, the water flowing against his cock shot a shock of pleasure through his body. He reached down and took hold of it and hissed; he was so aroused his cock was extremely sensitive to touch.

His beast sent an image of kagome with her mouth wrapped around his shaft her tongue swirling around the tip. He moaned and stroked his length, he wanted to stop but it felt to good as his hand rubbed up and down.

~*~

She lay there in a daze panting as she started to sit up, still a little dizzy. She shook her head coming out of it; she felt sweaty and slightly sticky. She really wanted a bath now so she grabbed her bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and headed out the door. She couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru and how he graced her with slight emotions from him. She must have been the only one, beside his mother, that got to see him showing any kind of emotion.

As she walked and got closer to the springs she thought she heard a strange noise coming from that direction. She walked a little faster her curiosity getting the best of her. She got closure and heard a moan and pushed the door open slightly, silently. She had to clamp her had over her mouth to silence her gasp of shock. This is something she didn't think she'd ever see from him, but it was happening. Lord _Sesshomaru_, in the hot springs, masturbating!!!

She heard a name slip from his lips but didn't catch it. His eyes were closed and growls of pleasure spilled from his lips. He was talking again.

"Oh, kagome" he growled his hips jerking. "Kagome"

Heat pooled between her legs at the thought and sight that the center of his pleasure was her. She didn't notice her hand had slipped into her under wear and began working her sex. She continued to watch as he stroked himself and ran his thumb across the head. Their bodies began to shake as their climax came closer; Sesshomaru's head fell back and his hand stroked faster. He stroked one last time, squeezed the tip, and shuddered fiercely. His eyes now completely red shot open as his cock shot jets of his seed out.

Kagome's hand worked faster with more pressure until she couldn't take it anymore. Her body jerked and her juices flowed over her hand. She looked back at the demon lord and noticed he was shaking and panting, using the wall as support to stand. She didn't think she could stand either her knees quaked beneath her and felt like rubber. She stayed there panting and shivering.

When she finally caught her breathe she stood closed the door and backed away a little. She released her scent and aura, put up her 'I didn't see anything' mask and proceeded to the springs. She opened the door and walked in she saw him sitting there looking at her like nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. When he just raised one himself she let out a sigh.

"Could you please leave so I may take a bath?" She demanded more than asked.

"Why" he stated "I was here first and I'm not done yet"

"Well Im not leaving till I get a bath" she argued

"Then you have two choices" he smirked "stand there till Im done or join me in the springs"

She growled at him then disappeared. He knew she was still there he just couldn't see her. He heard what sounded like ruffling of clothes and feet walking towards him. The water rippled as if some one got in, and then she reappeared sitting in the hot springs. The water covered every thing below her shoulders. She closed her eyes to relax but couldn't because he kept staring at her. She tried to ignore it but it kept bothering her until she said something.

"You know it's rude to stare" she said eyes still closed

"It's also rude to watch people during private moments" he stated then he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

If he thought he was going to get to her with that he had another thing coming. She found out he was outside her door when she was _busy_, because he left his scent in the hall. So she just kept her eyes closed and replied.

"Turn about is fair play" she felt him looking at her again as he softly asked.

"What?" shock in his voice.

"It means since you watched me" she smirked at him "I watched you. So we're even, pervert"

'How'd she know he was there? Damn it! This is what I get for giving in to temptation! It was a very pleasing view though; I wonder if she'll mate me and bare my children? Shit! I'm turning into that perverted monk she hangs out with!

She noticed him growl looking at the water in thought, he hadn't even noticed she'd stood and bathed while he wasn't looking. She grabbed a towel, stood, and got out of the springs. She stopped walking when she heard him apologize. She turned around with the towel wrapped around her and looked at him.

"Don't tell me your sorry 'cause your not" she said "I know you're only sorry you got caught."

He growled

"Besides why apologize to someone who doesn't mind and you enjoyed" she smirked and turned walking away "that's why I'm not apologizing to you."

With that she left him, shocked sitting in the hot springs. He got out and chased after her he caught her in the hall. He told her to meet him in the gardens in an hour and ran off to his room. She shrugged and went into her room, dried off, got dressed and went to meet Sesshomaru in the gardens.

~*~

"Are you sure you heard this." Asked a female servant, with blonde hair and violet eyes "it doesn't seem likely"

"Im about as sure as I know you're a full demon!" said a male servant, sea green hair and burnt orange eyes.

"I don't know I mean it-" she was cut off.

"I WAS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR" he said exasperated, he took a deep breathe. "She said 'Turn about is fair play' then he said 'What' like he was confused then she was all like 'It means since you watched me I watched you. So we're even, pervert'. And when pervert is in a sentence that means something sexual so obviously they like each other in more than a friend way, but neither will admit it."

"Are you making this up" she asked

"Have I ever lied to you?!" he said hands on his hips in a girlish style.

"No" she said

"Has my gossip ever been false?!" he said

"No; never" she said "oh…my…GOSH!!! This means if they get together and mate, then Lord Echigo will get the grandchildren he's always wanted."

"Say it" he said smug. She growled playfully.

"All hail the gossip Queen, Sanjii" she said. He made her say it every time she doubted his gossip and he was right. Now he was probably going to tell his boyfriend and the two were going to spread it through the castle.

"Bye Katara Im going to go tell Hiten so he can help me with my new gossip quest" they both went their separate way. Unknown to them a certain lord was around the corner listening to the whole thing. He thought this over with a smile on his face. '_Pups running around the castle; kagome being lady to the western lands, and me…a grandfather…finally. This will be great Sesshomaru would be a perfect mate for my daughter and her for him. He's strong, smart, and would be a great male model for the pus. Kagome, since she was like her mother, would be able to chip that ice of his heart and make open up more, and make him stronger by giving him a reason to be.' _He thought to himself "this will be great!"

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who heard the news, and unlike him this person was not happy.

~*~

"Damn, taiyouki!!!" Naraku raged "the miko is mine! I may not have been able to have Kikyo when she was alive but I will not let her reincarnation be with you"

Kanna and Kagura took a few steeps back knowing he could lash out and hit one of them at any time. They didn't understand why he wanted the weak miko. She couldn't control her powers, she was a klutz, and her miko power could flare at kill them all at any time! They figured it was his want for Kikyo he had before he became Naraku.

Naraku raged, he wanted to kill that damn dog demon. He wanted to make Sesshomaru suffer first. Once he got his hands on both Sesshomaru and kagome, he'd torture him first then he'd make him watch as he roughly fucked Kagome in a pool of the dog demons blood. Make him listen to her cries of pleasure and pain. He turned to his incarnations.

"Kanna she me the hanyou" he watched a scene with inuyasha and Kikyo about to go at it which played perfectly into his trap. The stupid hanyou didn't even know that Kikyo worked for him. He didn't even know that he and Kikyo had taken pleasure in the others arms before he sent her to that hanyou. The picture cut out. "Kagura, go have fun with the village his group stays in."

"Yes master" she said and turned to leave but stopped and cringed at his last statement.

"Kagura" he said "take Kohaku and Hakudoshi with you"

"Yes master" and she left with Kohaku and Hakudoshi following.

* * *

**Sm101:** ok looks like naraku has shown up ans sesshomaru and kagome were being kinky behind doors that they should have checked to see if they were actually closed. and sesshy if you ever do that in the bath tub in this house i swear i'll-

**Sesshomaru:** you'll do what -growl-

**Sm101:**i'll put you back into the cage! you know, the one where you have to stay in a submissive position

**S****esshomaru: **-hidding behind inuyasha and kouga- you wrote the story! you made me do it! i would never touch my self!!!

**inuyasha:** thats a lie just yesterdy i cught you doin that while moaning Sm101's real name.

**Kouga:** -on the floor laughing-

**sango & ayame:** -jaws dropped-

**kagome:** -.-'

**Sm101:** -blushing and hiding face- i didn't need to know that inuyasha! what sesshy does in private his his business! thats it! were ending the story right now!!!

**All: BYE!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I kno I gave up on this story but I read a review from someone and wel…I haven't given up on shessomaru x kagome fic. No I will not be comleting this story but I did figure out my problem. I'm not really all that good at fic that take place in the past so I'm probably gonna write fic of them as if they lived in the time we live in now!!!! Plz dont loose faith in me I will never give up again…but seriously tell your friends to read and review my stuff. I'm currently writing a twilight fic (I swear if shessy and Jacob stood next to eacother I wouldn't beable to choose which one I want more..TEAM WOLF PACK WOOO!!!) it called re-imprinting go to my profile and look for it and read it also I write fics for death note and bleach also and that's good cause they are from this time period so I'll have no problems with them. Plz dnt lose faith in me I'll gain ur trust back this I swear!!!!!**

**Special thanks to ****Yelennie for having faith in me and giving me the courage to continue and because of her I'll dedicate a fic to her of her choice lso thanks to all of my other reviewers I love you guys *happy tear***


End file.
